spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wide World of Tom Show
Wide World of Tom Show An anthology of short tales spanning the globe. Season: 4 Episode: 08 Total Episode Count: 72 Prod. no.: 4BQT07 Featuring: Tom, Tyler Smith, Taylor Also Appearing: Shubie, Vera, Sandals, Lenny, Harold, Dennis, Carl, Reggie, Choni, Cecilia, Sofia Vegara, Abagail, Jimmy, Aaron, Gus, Evelyn Smith, LeVar Smith, Medley Jones, Walt, Julius, Larry the Sea Leopard, Donny, General Reginald, Marty Barty, Arch, Dwayne Meighan, Larvell, Barry Shadwell, Muff, Consueela, Godzilla, Marcello, Tiny Mud, Tomtron, Phil Plot: Tom explains that with the show's worldwide popularity, some shows are directed towards local tastes and themes. In a Mexican themed segment, after Shubie finds a dress and accuses Tom of cheating, Tyler admits it's his and insists on having a Quinceanera, even though he's a boy. Following a commercial of Consueela, Tom dismisses the idea, Cecilia and her aunts Choni and Sofia Vegara offer support as Tom gives in. Tom follows the segment with his catch phrases from other countries. In Italy, Tom must choose between Taylor and Tyler as his mob family's successor when he faces trial for murder and racketeering. When Tom chooses Taylor over Tyler, Tyler appeals to his father and kills Harold to prove he has what it takes to lead the family mob. When Tom tells him to settle things with his brother, he plants a bomb in Taylor's big wheel but Walt is accidentally killed instead. In revenge, Taylor drowns Larry the Sea Leopard in the bathtub. When the boys take their argument to Tom, he tells them both to get into the car and to their horror takes them into the woods. Drawing a gun, the camera pans back as a shot is fired and Tom freaks out at the television, not knowing who was shot. In Germany, a parody of an internet meme has Tom as Hitler, finding out that his writer actually makes parodies of episodes that are actually from real shows. Lastly in Japan, Tom wants to bring more honor to his family so he announces his intention to work an extra eight hours at the office. But when he is reminded of Tyler's eating contest and would lose honor if he misses it, he builds a robot to attend Tyler's eating competition and goes to work. At the contest, Tyler wins and is happy to see his dad, but becomes disappointed when he discovers it is a fake. When the robot tries to appeal to him, he is heckled by those in the school and goes on a rampage. At the office, Tom starts to work but is distracted by a picture of himself with Tyler and leaves to go to the school. As the robot is about to attack Tyler and Principal Carl, Tom arrives and challenges it to a fight where he shuts it off and Tom bonds with his son. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2013